When designing electronic devices, developers try to create anti-piracy measures (e.g., software techniques) for the electronic devices that protect applications from malicious users. However, even the current anti-piracy measures that are place, malicious users often are still able to manipulate the electronic devices in order to pirate applications. Conventionally, a malicious user of an electronic device will modify the operating system, the hypervisor, and/or the firmware of the electronic device. Using the modified electronic device, the malicious user is then able extract code for an application that the user needs to maliciously execute the application on the electronic device.